Keeper of the Souls
by GatekeeperOfIce
Summary: When the past was being destroyed, Kagome wasn't aware what was happening. She soon realize Inuyasha was gone and replaced by an imposter. A snowwhite girl comes out of nowhere and helped Kagome during a peril. REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A Surprise Guest._

_Where am I? Is this some sort of fantasy or reality? How come I only see darkness, no light around me, an endless boundary of darkness, I feel like I am lying in its paw. Strange tingling sensation in my body rushes through my head, a wave of nausea surges over my head. This feeling is really awkward. There are still pieces of puzzle left to be solved, one by one… Images flying around my head… What do these images mean?_

Kagome stood up after being bewildered with unusual images flying through her head, she saw blood covering the whole village of Kaede and the only person she saw left standing was a girl wearing a kimono, holding two unusual orbs, she had fine blonde hair but her face was too blurry. Kagome didn't have a clear vision at that time. She leaped out of the ancient well, getting ready to look for the other Shiko No Tama.

" Kagome-chan, what are you doing over here looking like a zombie!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was wearing a different outfit this time, it was different from his old one, and he wasn't wearing the fire-rat robe anymore. He was only wearing a tacky, torn-out, soiled villagers cloth. His tetsusaiga wasn't with him and his hair cut just like Miroku's. He seems to be turning over a new-leaf.

" Who destroyed you?" asked Kagome in a really shocking tone. Seeing Inuyasha like this just isn't right anymore. Something's fishy and she's about find out.

" What's wrong with you, I want to change to something less violent that fire-rat robe is too violent and ruins my skin complexion."

" Inuyasha what is wrong with you! You don't seem to be yourself anymore. You are acting like a total gay!" Kagome shouted. Kagome was really worried about Inuyasha; his attitude was really different from before. It's as if he isn't Inuyasha anymore.

" Would you quit whining? My delicate ears can't handle your loud decibels." Inuyasha covered his ears so tight that his ears started to bleed.

" What are you talking about? Inuyasha you have issues!" Kagome was getting anxious, paranoid and worried. She looked at Inuyasha and found that the necklace Kaede put on him was gone. It was impossible for him to remove that necklace.

" Hey, Kagome! Snap out."

" Who are you? You are not Inuyasha. You are somebody else."

" Hey lady, what the hell are you talking about? I am the one and only Inuyasha."

" Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARIIIII!" Kagome shouted. But nothing happened. " You are not Inuyasha. Where is he?" Kagome took out her red bow and silver arrows. Ready to eliminate the imposter. Tears started to fall from Kagome's eye.

" GaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Clever girl. I thought you were pathetic enough to fall for my act." The imposter to started to shape shift to its original form. " Since I haven't introduced myself, my name is Saiyuri. A friend of Naraku's."

Kagome's hand was shivering when she saw the form of the Saiyuri…It was the girl she saw on her vision when she was falling in the well. It was the murderer, the girl who killed the villagers of Kaede. What did she do to Inuyasha?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Worst Nightmare

_What the hell is going on? Inuyasha should be here right now saving me from this slut blonde girl. Where is he? Damn it. What should I do? Help anyone…_

Dread and pressure worn-out poor and powerless Kagome, she had no option but to scurry away and get more aid from the others. Kagome looked back at Saiyuri, she stood there and gave Kagome a malevolent smirk. With a blink of an eye, Saiyuri disappeared in thin air. She truly is a friend of Naraku; even worse, she might be more powerful than Naraku.

" Hiraikotsu…" said a calm voice from behind. Kagome was really glad to hear Sango's voice. Kagome ran swiftly to look for her, as she arrived closer to Sango's voice. Kagome saw blood flowing down her path. In front of her was a muffled and murky village, as if the village was abandoned or something. She stepped closer and closer, she could see a shadow from the mist. The shadow of her friend, she stepped closer and closer again. Kagome's heartbeat and breathing rushed sweat falling from her head, arms and legs shivering.

" Sango-chan? I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?"

" …" There was no reply from Sango. She moved away from Kagome.

" Sango-chan! What happened to you? ANSWER ME!"

" Kagome. How does it feel to be alone and miserable?"

" Sango…" Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what was happening to her. Kagome felt really miserable.

(BLING! BLING! BLING!) That sound, Kagome was familiar with that sound. It's the sound of Miroku's staff. The sound gets closer and closer, louder and louder. Suddenly the sound starts to fade away. The sound was getting further and further away from Kagome.

" Sango-chan. Let's go. We have to find Miroku-sama and Inuyasha, now!"

" What's the rush girl? You need to go potty?" Kagome was staggered when Sango said that, it's almost as if Sango changed. Kagome looked at Sango closely, her eyes, it was different from before and there was also a strange symbol on her forehead, a symbol that looks like two unusual orbs. Kagome snapped and remembered the orbs Saiyuri was holding.

" All right! Where is the real Sango, you fake bitch!"

" What are you talking about? I am your friend Sango."

" I don't think so." Kagome took out her bow and arrow, targeting the symbol on the imposter's forehead.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the imposter. " You see, your friend's soul is still trapped inside her own body, I am just simply possessing her body. If you try to hit me, you'll just kill your own friend. And you wouldn't like that to happen, right?"

" Why you useless demon. Show yourself you coward, using other people as your mannequin to kill the innocent! SHOW YOURSELF!"

The demon was peeling off Sango's body. Kagome tried to conjure up a vision of her happy memories – but all she could see were the tattered clothes of Sango, bloody road path, and long fangs in the demon's mouth, inching curiously to execute Kagome.

Kagome walked back towards the tall tree. The demon was waiting in a cloud of his breath, his hand tucked into his fur, his face drawn anxiously.

" Miko Kagome " he said, " You are about to face your ultimate nightmare."

Kagome walked down the roots of the tree. Her mind's eye joined the demon, an unseen face in the mist; saw herself as others saw her; a normal girl in unusual clothes and a bow and arrow.

" Step back, all of you! I am not afraid of you." The village was jostling with unseen crowds. " Out of my way!" Kagome called to the crowd, as she draws out her bow and arrow. " Please, go away. I don't want to hurt all of you!" Kagome shouted, and felt the blind hands of the crowd pulling her back.

(BLING! BLING! BLING!) The sound of the bell was nearing again to Kagome's ear. This time the sound was really close than before. The figure was getting clearer and clearer by the moment.

" Every night

Watching by the lamplight

Waiting for frost

To whiten my head," said a small white-haired girl. Her gown was as smooth as the vivid silk, her skin as white as the frosty snow, her eyes as blue as the cerulean sea. She was holding a staff with to golden bells dangling on it. Kagome stared right at her, she reminds her of Naraku's subordinates.

" Hmph! Who are you pesky girl." Said the demon. The demon snapped his fingers and more unseen crowds starts to appear from the mist. These unseen crowds are the bodies of the innocence that was killed by the demon, now they are just minions used by the demon to assassinate people.

" Caring and affection

And sorrow enough.

Disaster must end now," said the white-haired girl. Her eyes started to glow, giving off immense power; she took her staff and waved it in the air. Snows and hailstones started to appear. The girl pointed her staff at the demon, the hailstones started to pound the demon's face and body until his bones were crushed.

" AAGH! NO! SAIYURI! HELP!" The demon was knocked out by the heavy weight of the hail. The souls were released from the demon's body and were sent to rest in peace. The mist surrounding the village dispersed.

" Um… Thank you for saving my butt out there! My name is Kagome and you are?" Kagome started to ask. The girl stared right back at Kagome.

" My name…. My name… My name is… I am…" the girl was humming to herself.

" You okay? I think you have amnesia?" said Kagome.

" Am…Am…Amnesia?"

" It's when you forget things." Kagome looked a little worried at the girl. The girl didn't have any idea what she was saying.

" Ruriko. I am Ruriko."

" Wow! At last, you told your name. Well, I am Kagome Higurashi. Thank you once again for saving me."

" And the bridal chamber

Echoes with chance voices

Of passing watchmen;" said the girl. The girl talked in complicated words, words and stories about her past and misfortunate events. The girl disappeared after saying her last poem to Kagome, a poem that would lead Kagome to Saiyuri and Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The truth about the orbs

"Unghh…" Sango's eyes began to widen out, she can see Kagome but in a blurry vision. The demon has taken total control of her body, she wasn't able to fight back, and all she can do was watch her powerless possessed body murder other innocent people.

" Sango-chan! Wake up. How are you feeling?" said Kagome in a worried tone.

" I'm okay. Where is Hoshi-sama?" Sango raised her head up, she looked around but her body was too tired so she fell down with a heavy collapse.

" Sango-chan. Please don't use too much of your energy, you must recover after the attack."

" Tell me Kagome, who was that girl with Hoshi-sama's staff?" asked Sango.

" Well, her name is Ruriko, but she's kind of weird. Her words are complicated and she creeps me out."

Sango gave out a small smile at Kagome. " I know…" Worn-out, stress, and fatigue caused Sango to doze off.

" Sleep tight." Kagome took her bow and arrow, carried her bag and was ready to set off to find Inuyasha and Saiyuri. Her determination was strong and there is a strong chance that she would succeed on finding them alone.

Kagome walked out of the hut, she looked up at the clear blue sky, the drop of golden sun shined Kagome's face. She rode her bike and set off through the forest. There was an unexpected alter of wind force. The strong gust caused the tree leaves to rustle louder, animals started to act wild, shadowy clouds covering the dazzling golden sun. Kagome realized that something wasn't right. (BLING! BLING! BLING!) The sound of the golden staff started to ring from afar.

" Ruriko-chan! Ruriko-chan! Are you there?"

" When everything started to go right, it ended being wrong? Why should life treat us like this?" said a light voice from Kagome's back.

" AAHH! You scared me, but…but… but how did you do that, do you have teleportation skills? Anyways, where have you been, I want to ask a favor from you. Is it okay."

There was no reply from Ruriko-chan. Kagome started to think Ruriko is sick or something, she was as quiet as the snow falling from the dark skies.

" Ruriko-chan? Are you feeling well?"

" Yes." Said Ruriko. To Kagome's surprise, Ruriko said something that wasn't complicated at all.

" Hey! Can I ask you a favor?" said Kagome with her dark eyes looking at Ruriko widely.

" You may proceed."

" Well, you see. I have this guy friend who was kidnapped by this creepy looking girl. She's Saiyuri, a friend of Naraku's…" said Kagome. But before Kagome was about to finish her whole question, Ruriko interrupted.

" Naraku… Naraku… his cruelty is unforgivable, he must pay." Ruriko was feeling rage soaring all over her brain.

" Ruriko, it's not Naraku that we are looking for. We are looking for Inuyasha, but at the same time we must defeat that slut Saiyuri."

" What does slut mean?" asked Ruriko. Kagome was embarrassed when Ruriko asked that, she shouldn't have said the word slut at the first place, now she's learning foul languages from me.

" Well, slut is a word that you shouldn't learn, you see it's a bad word."

" Why did you say it? I must punish you." Ruriko draw out her golden staff, she began to swing it back and forth like making a tornado. There was a small glow of light from the center of the staff, a snowball popped out in front of Ruriko.

" I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't had said that. Please forgive me." Said Kagome.

" Very well."

Kagome gave out a loud sigh of relief. She stepped closer at Ruriko, she stared at her and Ruriko stared her back. Kagome looked at her charismatic cerulean eyes, it was so appealing that you could stay in front of her and stare at her forever.

" I'm…. I'm…" Ruriko was about to say something, but it seems like she can't express it. Ruriko was rubbing her stomach, while clenching hardly on her golden staff.

" Oh Ruriko. I know just the thing to cure that stomach of yours. Follow me." Kagome and Ruriko walked past the forest and to the time well.

" What is this?" asked Ruriko. She looked and walked around the well. Observing it clearly if there was any trap hidden inside.

" This is called the Time Well, I am a girl from the future and this is the only the well that gets me from my time to your time." Kagome explained.

" Fascinating."

Kagome asked Ruriko to close her eyes when they are inside the well. They both jumped down the well together. When they were in the well, Ruriko hold tightly at Kagome's arm, just like a Koala in a tree. She was so frightened; Kagome could feel shivering vibration of Ruriko's body.

" Don't worry, Ruriko." Said Kagome while patting Ruriko's head, " Close your eyes and imagine a place where you want to be, a happy and pleasant place. Everything will soon be over, just calm down and relax." These words helped calm down the nerves of Ruriko' she stopped shivering. She gave Kagome a perfect smile, a smile that no one would ever forget.

" You may open your eyes now," said Kagome. Ruriko started to open her cerulean eyes slowly, she could see houses and objects that she has never seen before, and she was amazed by it. She could see the sun clearly for the first time, she was really glad to be so alive.

" Arigato, Kagome-chan. You helped me overcome some of my fears. Arigato again." Said Ruriko. Kagome was glad that she could act like a real girl, not like a creepy rusted malfunctioned android.

" Well, Let's go to my house and have something to eat. I could see your face giving out different looks. You must be hungry. I'll cook up something for you to eat." Said Kagome. They both went in to Kagome's house for a nice lunch and probably have a nice time talking to each other, exchange ideas on how to save Inuyasha and defeat Saiyuri.

" Mom! Grandpa! I'm home. Where is everyone?"

" Maybe they have been captured by the demons."

" Oh Ruriko! There are no such things as demon here in our time. There are only thieves and bullies here." Explained Kagome.

" So strange."

Kagome went in the kitchen and started to cook something for Ruriko to consume.

" Here you go! Inuyasha loved this when he visits my house."

" What is it?" said Ruriko. She stared for a few minutes and began to eat it.

" That's called Ramen. We eat it a lot in here when we are in a hurry. It's easy to cook and prepare."

" This is delicious Kagome-chan, I've never eaten anything like this before in my whole entire life." Said Ruriko in a really happy and energetic tone.

" Thank you, Ruriko-chan. That baka Inuyasha never appreciates or even say thank you whenever I cook something, all he can do is ask for food. I wish he could be more like you."

" Why me? I'm lonely, creepy and weird. People used to bully me and make fun of my eyes. They think its weird." Said Ruriko. Kagome felt sorry and pity for Ruriko, the story was really depressing.

" Oh, Ruriko-chan. Those people are dumb and naïve; they don't know what they are talking about. Look at you, you are like that princess Snow White; you're beautiful, strong and smart. Just use your snow power if they ever tease your magnificent cerulean eyes again.'

" Arigato Kagome-chan. But I have to tell you something, something really bad and evil. It's about me. Do you remember Saiyuri holding the two orbs?"

" Yeah."

" Well, these orbs are mine. I own them, but these orbs contain dangerous powers, it can bring destruction if it ever falls to the wrong hands."

" Oh no. At least you are the good guy and you know how to use it for good.'

" The truth is I used these orbs for bad."

" What! That can't be."

" I used these orbs to suck out souls from other people. I keep them inside the orb and if they are inside the orb, they will be tortured for all eternity, they won't be reincarnated, ever?

" Wow. That's harsh. At least, you know your mistakes and you know how to change it."

" I keep the souls of other people, they consider me as a demon, but I am not. I am a fairy, a lonely fairy. My positive energy turned into a negative energy, because of hatred and loneliness. Instead of helping others, I kill them, but now I changed, I tried to control myself. I really did."

" What do they call you?"

"They call me the Keeper of the Souls."

" I see. We better find your orbs before Saiyuri could do anymore evil."

" What if I kill more people, what if I caused more damage? Oh, Kagome I am scared!" said Ruriko. Kagome hugged Ruriko to calm her down; Kagome didn't believe that Ruriko was all that evil.

" I understand and I believe that you are good. You won't do anymore harm. I believe in you Ruriko-chan. Now let's go and get those orbs. Oh and last question, how come you have ice powers?"

" These are my original power, my dad is an ice demon from the Icy part of the mountains and my mom is an Ice fairy. So I inherited their powers."

" Wow. Icy parents! HAHAHAHA! Sorry. Now let's head off to find them. You ready?'

" Yes."


End file.
